The Ride of Your Life: A First Christmas
by Forever-Liz
Summary: Bikerella ad DILFward share their first Christmas together. WARNING: There are plot spoilers buried in here. Read at your own risk! LEMONS and LANGUAGE


A/N:

Dear Riders,

This is my Christmas gift to all of you. Its an outtake of Bella and Edward's first Christmas season together. TRoYL is actually behind the rest of us in the callendar year. Its still September for B and E so we are jumping ahead quite a bit in the story to get this outtake. I tried really hard to avoid spoilers. That's so not as easy to do as you'd think. There is a MAJOR spoiler at the end, but I think we ALL know its coming, so its really not that big of a deal.

Special thanks to TwilightMundi for looking at this mess on such short notice. May all your Christmas wished come true, TM!

Once again, I own nothing Twi related or the characters, just the Ride their on...

A First Christmas

~oOo~

BPOV

Christmas was only three days away and I still had so much to do! First thing on my list: Write my dearest and oldest friend, Angela Weber. It was tradition. It went back to when we were kids and desperately wanted pen pals. We had no idea where to find any, so we decided to write each other. Sure we lived across the street from one another and saw each other daily, but the excitement of getting mail outweighed the silliness of the idea. At first we would just walk the letters over to the other's mail box and deposit the precious cargo. Later, as we got older we would actually mail our letters. When she left for the University of Texas and I went to the University of Washington our letters made the distance bearable. It would have been faster to email or just call, which we did our fair share of, but there was a connection in a handwritten letter that a call or note in an inbox couldn't reproduce. Our letters were the foundation of our friendship. So I sat down to write her annual Christmas letter. Who cared if she already knew most of this stuff? She would be looking for this and I wasn't about to disappoint my oldest and dearest friend.

Dear Pen Pal Angie,

Three months. It feels like so much longer, but it hasn't been. Edward and I have been together now for three months and things couldn't be more crazy or more perfect. Well, minus Jessica. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for the Ice Queen. I think she brought the cold with her when she came. It's colder than a witch's tit lately. I don't mind the cold so much as I mind her being here and wedging her way into our lives. Wait- why am I focusing on "Icy" when I have much better things to think about? Like Christmas and New Year's Eve and gifts and wonderful new people in my life?

Things really are wonderful. I can't wait for you to come and visit in January! We're gonna ride regardless how fucking cold it is! If you're really naughty then I may even let you ride Janis, but you'd have to prove to me that you've been maintaining your Perverella status!

You will love Masen! He is so adorable. And Alice.... This pint-sized woman is crazy! But I love her already. I miss our being close to each other so much, but Alice helps fill the void of having a close girlfriend. She's always coming up with nutso plans and dragging me along with her. Last week she convinced me that I need to "experience a Brazilian". I did not think that I needed to do any such thing, but somehow the Troll Princess prevailed, and I am now "bare down there", the hard way. Never again. It's the Magic Cream for me from now on. It worked great before, and it will continue to work great. Edward didn't even notice, except that I wouldn't let him touch me for two days. He said it was worse than the Sexbargo. He can be such a drama queen sometimes! By the time I was over the ouch, the bare was no more. And then the other day we went with Rose to do some wedding planning for their upcoming nuptials. There're times when I think I see her more than I see Edward. What was it that you were calling him now? Oh, yeah, DILFward! Bahaha! I told him that was your nickname for him and he said to let you know the next time I wrote you that had he known this information just a few months earlier he would have happily obliged, but now... now he's otherwise occupied. I can attest to that. My sore body can attest to it too. Ummm, that would have been TMI for anyone else, but not you, my Perverella. I miss our late night pervfests! January. Two weeks. Pervfest! Pervapalooza! I can't WAIT!

So, my Christmas to do list is still wayyyyy too long. I have so much shit to do! I have barely wrapped a single gift, I still have to find something for my parents, all three of them (and SUE! Charlie's bringing Sue when he comes this year! See! We always knew they were doing the nasty... I guess now we have confirmation? Ew.) The house is decorated. It looks amazing if I do say so myself. The tree looks like something straight out of a magazine! I decided to go with the burgundy and gold theme. It really looks classy. I do have all my Christmas cards finished and mailed, all except yours. This will be sent out today! I do have gifts for all of Edward's family (the crew of them!) That was no easy feat, but it's done. Now to wrap them. DILFward is coming over tonight to help me wrap them, and maybe to unwrap me? OK, maybe TMI? I know.

Angie, baby, I really hope you get your Christmas wishes. I love you so much and miss you terribly. It's hard for me to wrap my head around the idea that you are coming here in just a few short weeks! I can't wait for you to meet the new people in my life. I know you'll love them as much as I do. Yes, I said love. But you already knew that, didn't you, bestie? Have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year! Give Ben a smooch from his Bella-wafer! (The box of Nila-Wafers included is for HIM, you get the fudge that I made with Masen. Share with your beloved!)

With all my love and perviness!

Merry Christmas, Ang! And a Happy New Year!

Love Now and Always,

-Bella

~oOo~

EPOV

I walked up the stairs to Bella's house, amazed. She had put up the most elaborate decorations just in the last two days. I knew that she'd had the past few days off, but I was stunned. Every banister had been wrapped in fresh greens and white lights. Every horizontal surface lined with icicle lights that hung down to light the deep porches in a soft, white glow. Bella had lined the walkway and punctuated each step with luminaries. I looked inside the bags as I climbed up to the front door and was yet again impressed with my woman; she had battery operated candles in them. That was one smart cookie that I was banging.

When I reached the front door I was greeted by a singing wreath. Well, the wreath didn't actually sing, but the little glass caroler did. Its little candle lit up and started singing "We Wish You A Merry Christmas". Cute. Not really. More like fucking annoying. How the hell could she listen to this every time someone came to the door? Just as I was wondering when the damn little singer was going to shut the hell up, Mr. Darcy came charging at the door. That mutt could still scare the shit out of me, but I was a lot more comfortable around him these days. Still, seventy-three pounds of muscle and teeth come charging at your groin, and you're gonna flinch. I'm just saying.

Bella followed Darcy to the door, and when she saw that it was me she broke out in the most beautiful smile. She looked fucking stunning in a pair of tight jeans and red sweater that fit her well enough that I could see the curves that I'd been dying to get my hands on the last few days. Her hair was pulled up off her neck in some twist, and the long lines of her neck made my mouth water with want. The door swung wide and the deep tone in her voice caught me off guard, "Hey there, sexy stuff. Come in before you let all the heat out." Then she looked down at The Beast, "Sit Darcy." He relented and did as commanded. I curiously eyed the beauty before me as I obeyed her earlier command to come inside. "That's Darcy's Christmas gift to you, babe. No more crotch sniffing. He's going to behave around you from now on. Right, D?" The well behaved mutt that had obviously replaced the groin nuzzling perv I knew to be Mr. D thumped his thick tail on the wood floor in agreement. I reached down and rubbed his head in thanks.

"That's the best Christmas present I've ever been given, and may ever get. Thanks, big guy!"

"Uh, you haven't received my gift yet.... Don't be so sure that this is the best you're getting. Besides, I happen to know that Masen has a pretty spectacular gift for you as well. I helped pick it out."

As soon as I stepped through the door I was almost knocked over with the most delicious smell. My mouth started to water and my stomach grumbled loudly even though I had eaten not that long ago. Christmas music played in the background and a fire roared in the large stone fireplace. With the cold shut out and my newly well behaved friend following along behind us, Bella led us into the kitchen. As we filed into the room where all the heavenly smells were coming from, I noticed all the changes Bella had made to the house in her decorating. It was... festive? Yep, that's what I'd call it if I were a fairy, pansy ass decorator, but I'm not so I'll just call it decorated and leave it the fuck at that.

"Wow, hon, the place looks great! I had no idea you got this into Christmas.... It's all so beautiful. You did all this in two days? I'm amazed."

"Thanks, lover." The woman reached up on her tippy toes to kiss me. My arms circled her waist and drew her body closer until she was pressed against me. My hands, cold from the chill in the air outside, gravitated to the warmth of her body and slipped under her sweater. Bella shrieked when my cold hands made contact with the skin on her back.

"Damn, Edward! Your hands are freezing!"

She tried to pull away, but I held firm.

"Oh, no you don't. I'm not finished kissing you thoroughly yet. Get back over here."

A knowing grin spread across her beautiful face as she stepped back into my arms. This time I fought the urge to touch her skin again. I rubbed circles on her back, pressing her soft curves to my chest. Our kisses were sweet, loving, teasing. It didn't take long for those to deepen. I knew Bella meant business when I felt her tongue slide along my lip. I gladly allowed her to take control of the kiss. I groaned as our tongues met and my hands went straight to her ass. I pulled her hips roughly to mine so she could feel exactly what she was doing to me.

"Bella, I really like these jeans. They feel great on your ass." I cupped and rubbed the part of her body I was referring to, squeezing to make my point.

"Don't you mean they look great on my ass?"

"No. They feel great on your ass. They'd look great on your floor." I kissed her hard not wanting to waste an opportunity to show her how much I wanted her. When I broke away she was struggling to control her breathing, her need growing. My voice was husky when I spoke next, "What can we do about that, sweetcheeks? I'd really like to see how these jeans look crumpled on the floor." I ground my hips against her, letting her feel my erection. It was her turn to moan. Bella's hand left the small of my back where it had been trying to pull me even closer and gave my ass a squeeze. I smiled into her kiss.

"What are you smiling at, lover?" Before I could answer, her hand had moved to the front of my jeans. When she made contact with the part of me that was straining to meet her touch I lost it.

"Fuck!"

She began to stroke me through the thick cotton.

"Hopefully. That's kinda the idea here, Edward." The voice of the woman I adored was low and full of need. In between our kisses I tried to make a point. Namely that I was pretty fucking needy myself.

"Bella, love, if you keep that up, I'm going to have a mess on your hands."

"Would you like me to stop, Edward?"

"No. Never stop." I peppered kisses along her jaw line to her ear and gently bit down on the soft tissue there. Bella's efforts were not in vain. I could feel the delicious pressure building in my stomach. I continued kissing and licking down the length of her neck, pulling the soft knit of her sweater out of the way. I wanted more of her. To taste her skin, to feel the silky smoothness that stretched perfectly over the curves of her body. The hem of the sweater bunched in my hands.

"Off."

Before she could argue or agree with my command, I had yanked the damned red sweater over her head and tossed it to the floor. Her hand went right back to what it had been doing before. There, in front of me stood the makings of every male's fantasy. Her hair had fallen loose when I pulled the top off and flowed down her back in gentle waves. The light from the fire place reflected off her skin, bathing her in soft light. I was greeted by a red see through bra. I was breathless. She hooked her fingers in the waist of my jeans and tugged me to her.

"Come."

"Yes, ma'am." She'd meant for me to follow her, but I knew that I would be doing both. I let her lead me into the living room in front of the fire. Warmth radiated from the hearth. Her fingers traced up the lines of my arms as they had done countless times before. Sitting on the beach, walking down town like tourists, driving in the car. She loved my ink, that much was evident. I found myself wanting to share the stories behind them. Another time. Tonight was about a different kind of connection. I played with the tips of her hair; my wrists resting on her hips could easily reach the soft curls that fell there. I thought about the past week. With all of the fucking stress of my ex-wife, and Bella trying to decide what to do about dealing with the school, we had been a little disjointed lately. The feel of her touch swirling up my arms made the hair on the back of my neck stand up and the muscle in my pants strain against my zipper even harder. I pulled us closer together, aching for the contact of the warmth of our bodies.

"Let me guess, that little bra is part of a set?" God let it be part of a set!

"Maybe.... You'll have to wait and see."

"Is that my Christmas gift? 'Cause if it is, then I'm one very happy man." I kissed the curve of her neck as I waited for response. I was well known in my family for plotting and conniving my way to early gift giving.

"Nope. This is not your gift. That's already been wrapped and hidden in a safe place. Alice has made sure that I was well informed of your snooping ways. There's no way you're gonna see your present one second before I'm ready to show it to you." Damn! Alice had already warned her!

"Oh, really? I'm pretty good at finding things I'm not supposed to find."

"So I've been told, Mr. "I-found-my-bike-in-the-attic-when-I-was-nine."

"Yep, you talked to Alice, alright. So, what if I don't find it? What if you show it to me?"

I fingered the material that crested the swell of her breast, dipping my finger just under the edge. Every fiber of my being burned to feel the skin that was so visible yet still covered.

"Oh, no, you.... You will not be me coercing me into giving your gift early! Don't you want at least one surprise come Christmas morning?"

"I don't like surprises," I growled and traced the thin strap up and over her shoulders to her back and down to the clasp in the middle where I quickly and easily unhooked it. Bella sucked in a quick breath at the release, but was not swayed.

"I'm not giving you your Christmas gift even one minute early, nor will I tell you what it is." Damn she was a hard ass when she wanted to be. I decided to test her resolve and brushed the very tips of my fingers against the fabric that draped over the peaks of her nipples. Her chest arched out to meet my touch as she gasped in surprise and pleasure. My mouth covered hers in an effort to consume her brief moment of ecstasy.

"Are you sure about that, Bella? Because I could really make this worth your while." I couldn't care less what she'd gotten me for Christmas; at this point I just wanted to be buried deep within her. Judging from the reactions I was pulling from her body, she was on the same page I was. I continued to tease and work the soft mounds of her breasts.

"Edward... baby. As much as I'm enjoying this, I do have dinner ready. Aren't you hungry?"

"The only thing I want to eat is in my arms. Dinner can wait." To drive my point home I sucked one of her pink tips and swirled my tongue over its peak. Her moan was her cry of surrender.

"Oh, damn... Then I need to turn off the oven before we burn down the place."

I nuzzled the breast I had been worshiping, and reluctantly let her slip from my arms. She hurried to the kitchen to shut off the oven and came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"My, my. You've been busy in the few seconds I was gone!"

"Well, I thought I'd just get a little more comfortable while you were out- getting refreshments? How thoughtful."

Yes, I had been busy. The second Bella had left the room I had grabbed the few blankets she kept draped across the couches and several pillows as well. Arranging them quickly I made fast work of my shirt and jeans. Too fast probably, 'cause I about fucking broke my neck when I tripped trying to kick them off and rip my shirt over my head at the same time. Thankfully the coffee table caught my fall by grabbing onto my shin. I struggled to compose myself and not scream like a pussy as I hopped around on one leg in my Calvins, the left leg of my jeans still trailing behind me. I kicked the damned things off to the corner and was sitting propped against the hearth of the fireplace, my legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles just as Bella came back into the room.

It didn't escape my keen attention to detail that Bella had refastened her bra. I called her over with one finger, and "the look".

"Edward... is there something wrong with your eye? It's kinda twitching. Are you having a mild seizure?"

"Shut it, you little minx. Get your hot ass over here. And lose that beautiful piece of lingerie while you're at it."

The look I got in return was one of defiance and submission all at once. She stood over me and gently kicked the bottom of my foot, uncrossing my legs to stand between them. Lowering herself to her knees, she put the bottle and glassed on the floor next to me. Her hand rested on my leg for balance, and I barked in pain at the pressure on the exact place the table had kicked earlier. Bella flinched away as I rubbed at the tender area.

"Oh, shit, Edward! Did I hurt you?"

"Uh, no, not really, baby. I just had a come to Jesus talk with the corner of your coffee table while you were in the kitchen. It's all good now, though. We kissed and made up, and the table now knows who's the fucking boss."

"Um, you made out with my coffee table? You couldn't wait for me to get back? That's kinda kinky. And really weird." She looked down where her hand was gently caressing my shin, "Honey, you already have a bad bruise, let me get you some ice...." I reached out and snatched her hand before she could pull away fully, and pulled her back to me.

"No. You are all that I need. Stay."

A knowing smile spread across her face. The soft skin of her hand soothed any discomfort as it slid up my leg, her other hand mirroring the actions of its twin. Up, over my thighs and hips, they paused at the elastic of my boxer briefs and her fingers hooked under the stretchy fabric. I would never get used to that moment when she touched the sensitive skin that lay beneath. She grinned even bigger when I moaned at her touch. Leaning in for a kiss, she tugged at the band and growled into my mouth, "Off." I submitted by lifting my hips slightly. With a firm tug, my Calvins were keeping my jeans company somewhere in the corner. The air was warm thanks to the heat from the fire, but the fire under my skin was hotter. The difference in temperature caused my skin to pebble over with tiny bumps everywhere. The sensation was incredibly erotic.

I felt it was only fair that Bella experience it as well. I reached behind her to unclasp her bra for the second time tonight, this time removing it fully so it had no chance of magically re-hooking itself. It, too, joined the growing pile of dirty laundry. My hands cupped the perfect mounds of flesh that I had tasted only minutes earlier just as her hands wrapped around me. So warm. So soft. She began massaging and working me the way she knew I needed her to. I moaned and reached for the button on her jeans. I flicked it open and swiped at the zipper. As soon as I was able I slid the soft cotton off her hips and down her legs. Her panties had no option but to come with, seeing as I had them in my grasp as well. When her pants met the bend in her knees Bella stood with all the grace of a ballerina in a move that could only be described as fluid, granting me permission to remove them fully. She carefully stepped out one foot at a time. It wasn't wasted on me that her disrobing was a fuckton more graceful than my own.

Once I had my woman naked in front of me I took a moment to just look at her standing there between my legs, my hands rested gently behind her knees. My gaze started at her toes, perfectly painted, and smoothed over the curves of her legs. Up along her thighs and the soft mound of flesh where they met. Therein lay the promise of good things to come, but I didn't linger there. No, my gaze paused instead at the ink that had been embedded in her skin over her hipbone. I knew how painful tats could be, but even I hadn't considered putting a tattoo there on myself. That area is so tender. I cringed at the thought about how much it must have hurt to have this tattoo done and the thought of Bella in pain moved me. I rose up on my knees, my hands sliding up over her bare hips. My thumb caressed and traced the image of the small bird and daisy. I pressed my lips to the daisy. Once, twice, three times, then nuzzled the living art; replacing the pain with tenderness.

Bella pulled my head to her stomach, cradling me against her. Her long, graceful fingers combed lovingly through my hair. All the urgency we felt earlier had dissipated; a sweet, nurturing feeling electrified the air around us. She stooped to press a tender kiss to my lips. I gently urged her down to my level, so that we knelt before one another; each adoring the other.

"Bella, I'm going to make love to you. Long, sweet, adoring love to you. And when I'm finished every inch of you will know just how much I love you."

"And I will. I do already, but I know that I will again."

We spent the next several hours loving one another. Over and over again. The fire that raged behind us was a mere ember compared to the heat that burned between us. Later, as we sat before the dimming flames eating the meal she had prepared earlier I looked into her deep eyes and saw so much. Too much to put into words. She was a vision in my long-sleeved tee. Hair mussed and smelling of me. I sat as near to her on the blankets as I could without sitting on her, in only my Calvins. We fed each other from our own plates and shared a single glass of wine. It was delicious. All of it.

When we had refueled we gathered all the gifts Bella had to wrap. I had promised to help her with the giant task of wrapping the mountain of gifts she had for everyone. She had really gone overboard. It was a huge task, but being together made it seem as though we were doing something meaningful. It always felt that way with Bella no matter what we were doing; if we did it together it was important. I let my mind wander to all the meaningful things I hoped to still do with her. All of them too intense to form into solid thoughts, and definitely not into words. I watched her as she precisely wrapped the gifts she had lovingly chosen for my family and hers. She was poetry in motion. It was in that moment that I realized that I never wanted this ride to end. That I wanted to find the longest stretch of highway and just ride on together. Forever.

~oOo~

A/N: Well, that's it. The spoiler. Hope you're not too pissed. Most of all I hope you all have a happy and safe Holiday season! Holiday Hugs from Liz!!!!


End file.
